Bad Publicity
by Miss Ashlynn
Summary: Musician, Link Hylia is coaxed into a fake relationship with Pop Princess Malon Lonlo, only to fall for Zelda, Miss Lonlo's personal assistant. ZELINK two-shot
1. Bad Publicity Part I

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long so I split it in two. I was inspired when a little girl I knew told me that her favorite singer, Selena Gomez, and Justin Bieber were supposedly faking a relationship for publicity purposes. I thought to myself: Oh my goodness, wouldn't it be crazy if a star was supposed to be dating another celebrity and then ended up falling for the agent instead?! Thus Bad Publicity was born. **

**This fic is dedicated to Crazygurlmadness who inspired me to start writing fanfiction._  
_**

* * *

_**Bad Publicity  
**_

_**Triple-threat singer/song-writer/producer Link Hylia is reportedly off the market! The 27 year old was spotted cozying up to pop-princess Malon Lonlo at the Castle City hot spot MARE after the Hyrule Music Awards. "They were totally absorbed in each other." our source told PERSON. We hate to disappoint all you eligible ladies out there, but a romance between these two superstars seems to be a match made in heaven!**_

"Their source isn't very reliable," Link commented as he returned the tabloid to his manager. "I went straight home after the HMA's."

"Well that's the media for you." Sheik replied with a shrug, glancing at the article. "Still this can work to our benefit. No publicity is bad publicity."

Indeed.

Link certainly knew the truth in that statement. Though he wasn't comfortable with the practice, these days it was not uncommon for celebrities to feign relationships in a mutually beneficial publicity stunt. Link wasn't one for pretense, however- not to mention he was by no means a ladies' man, and it was only after a great deal of coaxing from his agent and publicist that he even agreed to meet with Malon and her people to discuss the possible arrangement. Said appointment was his current destination.

"Hey don't look so excited." Sheik chided the grumpy superstar. "You don't even have to_ like_ the girl, and you'll get to meet my little cousin."

Of course, Sheik failed to mention that his "little cousin" was drop-dead gorgeous.

She met them in the lobby of the Four Seasons, the Hotel where Malon was staying, all smiles and cornflower blue eyes alight with excitement as she approached clad in a tailored black pantsuit and high heels.

"Sheik!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms about her cousin.

"Hey Zellie." he replied with a grin, returning her embrace.

"Ugh, cousin! I left that nickname in Kakariko." she pouted before turning toward Link who was still mesmerized by who he had determined to be the living personification of the perfect woman.

"And you must be Mr. Hylia."

"Yes," Sheik spoke on behalf of his friend and client. "Zelda, meet Link Hylia. Link this is my cousin Zelda Harkinian."

"So nice to meet you." Zelda said as they shook hands.

"Likewise." he managed a lopsided smile while he inwardly marveled at the softness of her hand. Then he realized the direction of his thoughts and promptly slapped himself mentally.

Just then Sheik's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call.

"Not thrilled about this whole arrangement, Mr Hylia?" she asked and Link looked away from the doorway where Sheik had exited and back to her, indigo eyes wide.

"What makes you say that?"

"I have no problem with jeans and a tee shirt, it just doesn't scream dressed to impress." she teased. Link looked down to survey his ensemble: blue jeans and a plain green tee shirt.

"It's a silent protest to this whole meeting." he replied and her face softened slightly.

"I understand completely. But Malon is thrilled to meet with you today, Mr Hylia. Why don't we head over to the bar while we wait for her?"

"Sounds good to me. And just Link is fine, I'm really not that important."

Zelda laughed. "Wow is _that_ a refreshing attitude! Modesty is hard to come by in this business."

Link shrugged. "I'm still a country boy at heart. I don't think I'll ever be used to some of the more glamourous aspects of the music business."

By now Link had followed Zelda to the hotel restaurant which was situated directly off the lobby, the entire time trying to focus on anything but her perfectly round heart shaped derriere. Instead he watched how her light brown hair swayed as she walked, and the tiny cartilage piercings that adorned her fairy ears.

It was nice to be able to walk about freely like this, he considered as they made their way toward the bar, since usually he had bodyguards whenever he went out. In the Four Seasons, however, the different men and women walking to and fro or enjoying their no doubt very expensive meals, were obviously big shot business-people and most didn't even glance his way.

Zelda asked him if a certain pair of stools was an alright place to sit.

"Sure." he answered, slipping onto one barstool as she sat down on the one beside him.

"I'll have a beer, please. Guiness." Zelda ordered.

"Same for me." he added and the bartender nodded before walking off to get their drinks.

"What's with the smirk, Link?" the brunette asked him.

"I'm sure I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"As soon as I ordered you got this weird look on your face." Zelda accused playfully, and Link dared to hope that she was flirting with him.

"It's nothing really." Link chuckled. "It's just that you can tell a lot about a woman's personality from what she gets to drink."

The brunette rolled her eyes."Oh really? Do enlighten me."

Link smiled and turned on his stool to face her, leaning with his elbow on the countertop.

"Well, it's very simple really. If a girl orders a beer I know I'm dealing with a certain type of girl. She's also probably the kind of girl who will order a burger instead of a salad on a date or want to go see a comedy instead of a drama if we go to the movies. She's easygoing; the kind of girl I could hang out with and that's a good thing."

"Huh." Zelda muttered, blue eyes thoughtful. "I must be ordering the wrong drink, then. I'm the least easygoing person I know."

Link begged to differ, since the fact that they were able to sit here and chat so easily directly contradicted her claim, but he simply smiled as the bartender returned with their beers.

"You could even ask Sheik," Zelda was saying. "When we were kids I was so bossy that I had to choose whatever we did on the playground even though Sheik was older."

The musician smiled, unable to imagine Sheik taking orders from anyone.

"What about wine? What does wine mean?"

The blonde chuckled again before replying. "Unless it's a wine bar, wine just makes men wonder who she's trying to impress."

"So pretentious?" she clarified glancing at her cell. "Malon will be down in five."

"Okay no problem and yes, very pretentious."

"Well what about mojitos?"

"She's trendy; probably wearing skinny jeans and bug eye sunglasses too."

"Tequila shots?"

"She wants to get drunk, and is probably looking to get laid."

"Gin and tonic?"

"She's mature. Know's what she wants which I find quite sexy in a woman."

"Whiskey?"

"If she orders a whiskey I know right away she's _way_ cooler than I am."

Zelda laughed, almost spewing her mouthful of beer onto the countertop.

"Women would shudder to think of all the messages they've been sending out by just ordering what they happen to think tastes good." she commented.

"Oh don't get me wrong." Link held up his hands in defense. "There's always exceptions to the rules, but you'd be surprised how accurate it is."

"Okay one more. Appletinis?" she wore a wicked grin in expectation of his answer and Link let out a bark of laughter.

"That drink indicates a girl who values attention just as much as oxygen, and is a total turn-off." he answered. "You can thank "Sex and the City" for that condemnation."

Zelda nodded with mock seriousness.

"I'll have to give this a lot a thought." she said before her eyes were drawn to something - or rather- someone approaching over his shoulder prompting Link to turn around as well and a bright smile spread across her face.

"So sorry I'm late." Malon said as she approached, little chihuahua in hand, unfazed as Zelda materialized at her side to fix a wayward curl in the pop stars hair. Malon Lonlo was considered one of the most beautiful women in Hyrule by many, although her larger than life image didn't translate well to real life situations. Her leather minidress might be great for a magazine cover, but it only looked ridiculous when you're meeting up with someone for drinks.

Keeping these thoughts to himself, Link told her no harm done (referring to her lateness) before Zelda formally introduced them.

At that point the spirited agent/personal assistant wasted no time making herself scarce, taking Malon's canine friend with her. The little dog, who had been fussing while in her Mistresses arms, was very obedient when Zelda told him to heel, following after her without a leash when she went off in search of Sheik.

There were a few things Link learned very quickly in the course of their meeting.

One, Malon Lonlo truly believed she was the Goddesses gift to men.

Two, Miss Lonlo seemed incapable of forming a single sentence without the usage of the words "I" or "me".

And three, clearly the woman had no concept of personal space; she was constantly touching him or leaning in closely. Link knew that some men would find that attractive, but he could not be counted among them.

He had to resist laughing out loud when she ordered an appletini. It was then proven that when it came to appletinis the drink to personality test was 100% accurate.

* * *

"What in the world am I supposed to say Sheik? I mean, I understand keeping up appearances and everything, but lying directly in an interview? You know that's not my style."

Sheik looked up from his blackberry and sighed. They were in the music studio, seated side by side in the control room and Link had just finished up working on a new track. The man was a veritable hit machine, but he was decidedly uncomfortable with other aspects of the business concerning his image.

It didn't help that Malon wasn't as charming as they'd hoped. Their little meeting about a week ago, although resulting in a mutually beneficial agreement between the two artists, had revealed the pop-star to have as much personality as a pile of bricks - very pretty bricks- but shallow none-the-less. He had to keep reminding Link that this would only last for a few months.

"You're referring to the VMAs this weekend?" This was to be their first planned public appearance as a couple.

"Yes, Sheik." Link removed the headphones from round his neck, setting them down before leveling with his manager. "We both know there are going to be a ton of people wanting a comment on our 'alleged' relationship."

"Link..." the red-eyed manager pinched his nose in frustration. "If it bothers you that much than use your imagination. You can give a comment without declaring your undying affection for the woman."

* * *

"She's one of a kind..." Link told the female reporter from Entertainment Today with a cheesy grin(one that would later be described by the reporter herself as the smile of a man in love). This was the imaginative complement that he'd thought up. Oh yeah she was one of a kind alright- a real piece of work... He and Miss Lonlo were walking the red carpet at Temina's Music Video Awards, where both of them had multiple nominations.

When he hesitated to say anything else, Malon effectively took over the conversation which was fine with him. As she babbled on obliviously about her dress and hair, Link was able to catch a glimpse of Zelda up ahead. She looked absolutely stunning in a silky black number that hugged her curves so well it was downright sinful. When he happened to catch her eyes, she smiled bright and genuine making his heart nearly skip a beat.

Hours later, the show had ended but the night was still young.

Their public appearance officially over, Malon was excited to celebrate her two awards and hit some afterparties, whereas Link was ready to head home and relax.

"Comon Link." she cooed in his ear. "We could find a dark corner somewhere... get to know each other a little better?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm just going to head back to my place." he tried to pry her from his arm.

"That sounds nice, too." she replied, probably thinking herself seductive. "A private party with just the two of us..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass. But you go have fun. Congrats on your wins."

She was no longer smiling when she muttered a "you too." and took off.

After a great deal of effort spent meandering through the crowds of people, dodging reporters and photographers alike, Link approached Zelda who was standing a ways off from where Malon took another interview.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said, both of them watching the auburn-haired superstar as she posed for pictures, facing a sea of flashing lights and obviously basking in the attention.

Zelda turned toward him with a smile and replied:

"Thanks. So do you." Link raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you look handsome not beautiful." she laughed, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Are you headed to the Grand Deku with Miss Lonlo?" He asked.

"Nah. I'm off the hook for the rest of the night. What about you?"

"I think I'm all partied out." the blonde replied honestly before steeling himself. Okay here it goes. "I _was_ thinking of getting a coffee though. Interested?"

"That sounds really nice, Mr. Hylia-"

"Link.."

"Link." she repeated, looking a little flustered. "The problem is, I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be seen getting coffee with a woman other than Malon..."

"Ahhh... gotcha." he nodded in understanding, shuffling his feet nervously while stuffing his hands in his pockets. Still he refused to give up. "Well I have a cappuccino machine at home. I don't know how it works but..."

She laughed again and he decided right then that it was the cutest laugh he'd ever heard.

"I guess I could help you out." Zelda finally answered.

And that, was how they ended up in Link's penthouse apartment.

"So here it is." Link said, presenting the never-been-used cappuccino maker that had been taking up space on his kitchen countertop.

"Great." Zelda replied as she set her clutch on the countertop. "Where's the instruction manual?"

"Instructions?" Link scratched the back of his head.

"No wonder you don't know how to use it!" she reprimanded, although the effect was lost since she was smiling widely. "I guess we'll have to wing it then."

Ten minutes later they were both enjoying freshly brewed cappuccinos, with just a shot of Baileys added (Link's suggestion). He further suggested that they go sit in the living room and led the way, turning on lights as he went.

Zelda's gasp caused him to nearly drop his cup; he looked over his shoulder to find the beautiful brunette approaching his piano. Of course that put a smile on his face.

"What a fantastic instrument." she breathed, sounding awe-struck.

"Ah yes. This is my baby." Link said with a grin, coming to join her by the pearly white Steinway baby grand piano. "Do you play?"

"Ever since I was a little girl." Zelda replied.

"Here." Link took her cup from her. "Try it out. The sound is incredible. Do you want some music I have plenty."

Zelda looked excited.

"Actually I never learned how to read music, I play by ear." she explained. Link smirked at the wide smile that spread over her lips when she sat down on the bench, surveying the keys before her. He in turn, took a seat on the arm of the sofa, ready to hear the performance.

Zelda began to play, her eyes drifting closed at certain points - just feeling the music. There were obvious jazz components to her style. The melody was familiar... he was pretty sure he knew the words.

"Some...where over the rainbow, way up high...There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby..." Link sang the familiar words, his voice accompanying the piano's tune. "Some...where over the rainbow... skies are blue... And... the dreams that you dare to dream...Really do come true"

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me..." Link opened his eyes when he heard the sultry feminine voice join in. Meeting his eyes, she smiled while singing on."Where troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops that's where... you'll...find...me..."

Link, who had appeared by the side of the piano in awe of her voice, was eager to sing this duet she apparently hoped for. She continued singing the next verse as he sat on the bench beside her.

"Some...where... over the rainbow...Blue birds fly..."

"Birds fly over the rainbow..." Link chimed in in harmony. "Why then, oh why can't I?"

Link watched Zelda's fingers artfully wrap up the song; both of them were smiling widely when she finished.

"That was fun." she said, suddenly seeming shy. So maybe he wasn't the only person who was turned on by musical talent.

"Wanna do another?" he asked excitedly, grinning like an idiot.

Of course she agreed, not leaving until 4 A.M. in fact. They played the piano together for hours, singing and harmonizing effortlessly. It was during this time Zelda revealed a little known fact, that she'd written quite a few of Malon's songs only under a false name. He logged that away, resolving to find out which ones were they were.

"Why are you not singing professionally?" Link asked at one point, as they were getting water from the kitchen. "I mean your voice is spectacular..." He wasn't exaggerating either; Zelda was easily more vocally talented than Malon.

She laughed, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

"I never wanted to be famous. I love music but the whole scene just isn't my thing. I truly enjoy my job, anyway. I'm a control freak through and through, so the whole agent thing really works for me." That was an honest answer if he'd ever heard one.

"Besides," she continued. "I would go insane if I couldn't go grab a coffee at Starbucks without being mobbed, you know?"

"I definitely know what you mean." Link replied soberly. "I happen to have that problem myself."

Zelda's visit was definitely a platonic one, although Link was certain by the way she looked at him when she said goodnight that there was mutual attraction there. Before she left he asked if he could see her again.

"You will." she answered with a smile, slipping on her high heels. "Remember you and Malon have a scheduled appearance next weekend."

Link grew silent. That wasn't the answer he'd hoped for. "Oh don't look so glum, it won't be that bad..." Zelda chided him playfully. "Goodnight Link."

A moment later she was gone.

* * *

_**Princess of Pop, Malon Lonlo and her new beau, singer Link Hylia walked the red carpet hand in hand at the VMA's. The superstar was looking stellar in Zac Posen and Hylia looked debonair in Gucci. It's safe to say he was the envy of many a man, with such a beautiful date by his side.**_

Link furrowed his brow, looking up from the magazine. How did the tabloids know he was wearing Gucci when _he_ wasn't aware of it?

"Looks like you pulled it off..." he conceded. He and Malon were official.

"All in a days work." Was Sheik's reply. Today was the next scheduled appearance he had with Miss Lonlo. They were to get a cup of coffee at the hip establishment on the very busy 7th Avenue downtown followed by window shopping down the street. The paparazzi would have a field day.

"Link, my cousin told me that she came over after the VMAs. Why didn't you tell me?"

Link shrugged, feigning nonchalance although inside he was panicking. "It didn't seem important."

Sheik was looking up from his tablet, obviously not convinced.

"Uh huh."

Link rolled his eyes. "Dude, we just had cappuccinos and played the piano for a while." He didn't know why Zelda had felt the need to tell Sheik about it. Had he done something to make her uncomfortable?

"I know you have a crush on my cousin."

The musician didn't reply, though he couldn't control the redness on the tips of his ears. Thankfully Sheik's phone rang just then, saving him from further questioning.

"Just be careful." Sheik added before answering the call.

* * *

Malon and Link sat at one of the tables in the coffee house. They were close to the front window, a fact that the numerous photographers had already begun to take advantage of. Fortunately they weren't using flash.

"It's great to see you again, Link." Malon placed a hand on top of his, squeezing slightly. He was proud of himself for managing to smile and not cringe. Of course, this was when Zelda showed up with their drinks. Oh the irony.

Link consciously didn't try to make conversation with Malon, but he certainly had no trouble being attentive to Zelda. What he didn't like was the business-like way she interacted with him, while Miss Lonlo was all amorous flirtation.

"I love the paintings in here." Zelda remarked to her cousin who'd just sat down.

"Which one?" Sheik asked and Link watched out the corner of his eyes as the brunette pointed to a piece of modern art on the far wall.

"Maybe for your birthday I'll get you something like that."

"Your birthday's coming up?" Link asked out of nowhere, even as Malon was mid-sentence talking about which shops she wanted to visit.

"I turn 24 this Sunday." was her reply.

"I gave her the day off." Malon said. "But Zelda's so strange. She doesn't want to party or anything. I always tell her she's like an old lady."

"I _always_ go to parties." Zelda explained. "I'll enjoy spending some time at home just relaxing."

Link nodded, already plotting what he'd do for her special day.

* * *

Sunday evening, Link showed up at Zelda's apartment complex. He'd told Sheik he wanted to send her flowers for her birthday and that he needed her address. He did indeed send her flowers - two dozen roses in a beautiful crystal vase, which were to be delivered along with the painting she'd admired: from an anonymous sender. Now he stood in front of her door, a bottle of chilled champagne in hand and nervous as a twelve year old schoolboy on his first date. He rang the bell.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door followed by a very surprised:

"Link?" The latch was undone and the door opened, revealing a tousled looking Zelda in yoga pants and an oversized sweater, a half-eaten bowl of ice cream in her hands. Cornflower eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"Hey, Link."

He smiled nervously before repeating the lines he'd rehearsed at length.

"Good evening, Zelda. I wanted to drop by to wish you a happy birthday."

She tilted her head slightly, a sweet smile spreading across her lips. At this point Link hoped he was in the clear.

"That's so nice of you. Please come in."

Her apartment was spacious, yet cozy. Link could tell, as he surveyed the tastefully furnished spaces with approval, that her home was a sanctuary for her.

He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the roses he'd sent displayed on her kitchen counter. She liked them!

"You sent these, didn't you?" she playfully accused.

"I sent what?"

"The jig is up, Hylia." replied the brunette. "Reading minds is a special skill of mine."

He laughed. "You and Sheik both."

"Well thank you so much." she said sincerely. "I'm so excited to find a place to hang the painting and I haven't been sent flowers in ages."

"Seriously?" Link asked in disbelief. "I have a hard time believing that."

Zelda simply chuckled in response.

By now they were in the living room and he took a seat at her invitation. Smooth jazz was playing on her stereo.

"I don't know if you like champagne..." he presented the bottle.

"Oooh. I certainly do. I'll go get some glasses."

While she was off in the kitchen, Link took a better look around the room. There was a huge upright bass case in the corner; his fingers itched to open said case to get a look at the instrument within. Big cozy sofa and chairs, an entertainment center, lots of candles, a few happy looking plants, various pieces of modern art on the walls, and a few pictures. Some of her and Malon, some of her and who he assumed to be her father, and a few of herself and Sheik when they were children. Sheik was stoic even back then, Link noted.

"Here we go." Zelda was back with two champagne glasses and Link popped the bottle which very quickly started to fizzle over. Zelda was prepared, wrapping a dishtowel about the top.

Soon they were both comfortably seated on the sofa, enjoying the bubbly beverage.

"Please excuse my appearance." Zelda seemed nervous. "I just wasn't expecting any company."

"I'm sorry to intrude on your day off-"

"Oh no, you did no such thing." she countered. "I was a little disappointed when Sheik couldn't spend time with me today."

"Do you have any other family?"

"No." she sighed. "My parents are deceased and I was an only child. I usually visit my Aunt Impa-"

"Sheik's mom?"

"Yeah, but she went on a cruise with some friends. Impa was like my Mom growing up. I have a picture of the three of us actually." She got up again and disappeared down a hallway, returning with a large picture frame a moment later.

Link smiled as she handed him the photo; it was Zelda, Sheik and Impa at some kind of music festival. Zelda, in the middle, looked like she was having a blast.

"That was the annual Jazz festival in Clock Town, Termina." Zelda explained and he nodded, recalling the day Sheik took off for the occasion.

"So I know this is dorky," the brunette began as he set the frame on the coffee table. "but since you were so kind as to let me play your lovely piano, I thought you might like to see some of my instruments."

"I'd love that." he replied. "I noticed you have an upright bass."

"Oh yes, but that's only one of them." Zelda got up and approached a large cherry armoire that sat in the far corner. Link followed, instantly intrigued.

The next hours flew by for Link; the champagne was quickly drained and the two of them had a lot of fun simply sitting on her living room floor with all her instruments strewn about. They talked about their families, their deceased parents, their childhoods, their disappointments and triumphs. He made her laugh with stories of his troublemaking school days, and fascinated her when he related how he came to be a musician.

After an impromptu jam session, they went into the kitchen to get some snacks. Zelda pulled out the ice cream from the freezer and spread an impressive assortment of toppings on the spacious countertop. Link made fun of her for adding pretzels to her sundae and reacting like any mature adult, Zelda sprayed him with whipped cream.

"So do you _really_ like working for Malon?" Link asked the million dollar question. They were both on the sofa again, a respectable distance apart- well except for the fact that he currently massaged her bare feet which rest in his lap. Both of them were definitely buzzed after the bottle of Zinfandel they'd shared.

Zelda giggled sleepily.

"I really do. I know you don't like her much, but she's very sweet when you get to know her. And besides I already told you, I'm a control freak - ooh yes right there. That feels _soooo_ good."

He could think of other ways to make her feel good. Ways that involved her and a bed and lots of skin.

"Harder." she commanded.

"Yes Ma'am."

"So Link, did you send me roses cause you liiike me?" Zelda asked when the massage had concluded. Link wouldn't have minded massaging straight up her body but he controlled himself.

"Damn. Your mind-reading skills are downright scary." Link replied, reclining lazily into the sofa cushions.

Zelda laughed, crawling across the sofa toward him. When she leaned over him, a hand on either side of his head, he felt his temperature rise just due to their close proximity. Now she regarded him with something akin to- dare he hope- desire?

"I just want to try something..." she muttered, before her eyes slid shut and she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I knew it." he could feel her breathe on his face as she whispered.

"Knew what?" Link asked dazedly.

"I knew that kissing you would be amazing." she replied, before leaning in again.

And then of _all_ times, Link's _stupid, stupid_ cell phone had to ring from it's place on the coffee table, and Malon's number was on the caller I.D. A bucket of ice water emptying over their heads wouldn't have been as effective at killing the mood.

He wanted to throw the phone to the floor, stomp on it, then run it over with a steamroller and throw the remains in an incinerator. That's just how much he hated his phone at that moment.

"You should probably get that." she muttered, her face turning beet red as she ceased hovering over him. He missed her closeness already.

"Zelda-"

"Just answer it."

With a sigh, he wearily complied.

"Hello?"

Nothing but shuffling and the sounds of muffled voices.

"Helloooo?" For the love of Farore, somebody _please_ tell him that this crucial moment with Zelda wasn't interrupted because Malon butt-dialed him! Beyond frustrated, he hung up after a moment, noticing that Zelda was turning off the music and collecting their dishes from the coffee table.

"Here let me help you with those." he offered.

"That's okay Link." she replied curtly. "I don't know what got into me. I think I'm a little drunk."

She avoided his eyes as she spoke, and he reached out just to have his hand shrugged away.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda. Malon wasn't even on the line. It was er... a butt dial."

"Whatever the case may be, I never should have made such advances toward you. I mean, you're officially in a relationship with my client! Goddesses I'm an idiot."

He followed as she strode into the kitchen to place the dishes in the sink.

"We both know that what Malon and I have can hardly be classified as a relationship."

She huffed, frustrated. "That may be so but this is dangerous to her image. My job could even be jeopardized if anyone suspected anything between us."

"So there's an us?" he asked hopefully.

Zelda gave him a flat look.

"Sorry."

"I think I'm too hammered to talk about this anymore." she admitted, wearily leaning against the countertop.

"Agreed." Link replied. "Please don't be upset. We were having so much fun."

"I know we were." she smiled softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry on your birthday." Link replied, pulling her into a hug which she returned.

"You won't tell anybody about this right?" he heard her ask into his shirt.

"Oh just everybody I see on my way home."

"Link..." He laughed.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He savored the feeling of having her in his arms for a few moments longer.

"I'm gonna head out alright?" Link finally said, though his arms were still around her.

He smiled as he felt her nod against his chest.

* * *

The Annual Benefit for Children's Research was a big event in Hyrule. It was a gala to raise money for the Children's Research Hospital of Hyrule and an event that was actually quite important to him since he'd donated a great deal of money towards that cause.

He and Sheik were currently on their way to said event, riding in the back of the limo. Fortunately Malon and he would be arriving separately (she was flying in from somewhere). _Unfortunately_ he still had to endure dinner followed by dancing meaning he'd have to spend a lot of time with Miss Lonlo. Needless to say he wasn't looking forward to it when it was the lovely Zelda he was really interested in.

Malon met them in the lobby; her sparkly and revealing gown was turning many heads, but to Link, Zelda looked ten times as beautiful in her simple yet elegant grey frock. Her hair hung over her shoulder in a cascade of loose curls and her eyes seemed to shimmer more than the crystal chandeliers overhead.

"Good to see you again, Mr Hylia." she'd greeted him with a business-like handshake, much to Link's chagrin- while blessing Sheik with an affectionate hug.

During the banquet, Zelda and Sheik sat at a less conspicuous table whereas Link and Malon sat towards the front at a table they shared with the Indigo-gos. He enjoyed talking music with the lead guitarist, Mikau, who he'd done a few collaborations with in the past, but even then he continued to glance toward the table where Zelda was now talking to a purple-haired gentleman.

"Hey Bro, everything alright?" Mikau asked, interrupting his spying.

"Oh, yeah." Link replied, and after apologizing for zoning out he inquired who the man was.

"That guy?" Mikau clarified. "That's Vaati Minish."

"Founder of Minish Records?" Link was surprised.

"Yeah. Real nice guy. Why?"

"No reason." He'd have to stew over that for a while.

And stew he did. In fact, Link positively brooded as he watched them from afar. Vaati was somehow seated right next to Zelda and the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Zelda seemed to be enjoying herself.

Link, however, was not. Jealousy wasn't in his nature, but the feeling when Vaati led to Zelda to the dance floor was unmistakable.

_Oh hell no..._

"Mind if I cut in?" Link asked as he easily stole Zelda from Vaati mid twirl, maneuvering them further onto the dance floor to prevent the purple haired freak from following. Sheik, who'd seen everything from the vantage point of the bar, was mortified - nearly choking on the olive in his martini.

Once thoroughly surrounded by other couples, Zelda pinched him hard.

"Link! What in the world?" she demanded, through clenched teeth. Though she was obviously furious, she couldn't make a scene with all the reporters and press around. Link knew this and had no problem using that to his advantage. The band played on.

"You look beautiful tonight." he told her sincerely as if nothing was wrong. In fact, now that she was here in his arms everything in the world seemed quite wonderful.

"Link..." Zelda began, her voice calm but her blushing face betraying her. "Why are you dancing with me? You should be dancing with Malon!"

"I'll dance with Malon later." he answered with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Zelda hissed. "She should be the only woman you dance with tonight!"

"But I'd rather dance with you." Link said, still refusing to let her rattle him. What in the world was he supposed to say? If I can't dance with you I don't want you to dance with anyone else either? Uh, way to sound like a jackass...

It occurred to him then that perhaps he hadn't thought this all the way through.

Zelda sputtered indignantly, obviously not expecting this response. She paused a moment and looked away, closing her eyes as if to wish herself calm. Cornflower blue orbs reappeared as she faced him again. Goddesses she had the most beautiful eyes.

"Link. This is the kind of thing that makes people talk."

"We're just two people dancing at a get-together. What's there to talk about?" So what if he happened to be a hugely successful musical artist and they were at one of the biggest charity events of the year? No biggie.

"Please tell me you're being dense on purpose."

"Ouch, Zelda. No need to be hurtful."

"Oh Goddesses..." she muttered, knocking her forehead against his chest.

"What was with the whole Mr Hylia thing? I thought we were friends?" Link asked, changing the subject.

"We are." she replied, avoiding eye contact. Instead he had the distinct feeling she was picking non-existent specks of lint off his shoulder.

"You gave Sheik a hug." he mumbled, peevishly.

"Oh don't be a baby." Zelda replied. "Link, first and foremost you know right now this is about business. I mean, think about it: we wouldn't have even _met_ if you didn't have this arrangement going with Malon. I like you and I think you're a great person, but I just think that you and I hanging out and being all buddy, buddy... it just isn't conducive to you and Malon's relationship."

"But-"

"And as her agent..." Zelda continued firmly raising her voice a little. "... I have to think of what's best for her and her career. That means avoiding anything that could possibly cause a scandal."

He blinked, and then blinked again.

"So... we can't be friends... because of my _fake_ relationship with Malon?" Link said, irritated. The music had ended and the next song was about to begin, but the two of them now stood facing each other, still in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's not that we can't be friends, Link. But we can't hang out or spend one on one time like this. It's inappropriate." She replied, stepping away from him. "Thanks for the dance."

Miss Lonlo was already grabbing him for the next dance; she looked miffed but Link couldn't bring himself to care. He was too busy watching the girl of his dreams walk away.

Needless to say, on the way home from the gala he got an earful from his highly stressed agent about the need to pay attention to his supposed girlfriend instead of running off with other women.

"Could I get Zelda's number from you?" Link asked when he was pretty sure the lecture was over.

"Absolutely not!" Sheik looked exasperated.

"I really like her, Sheik." the superstar admitted candidly.

"That'a all well and fine, but can't you wait just a few months? It's not like she's going anywhere. Just give it six months tops and let the whole Malon thing play out. Then I'll tell you everything there is to know about Zelda."

Link begrudgingly accepted these terms.

(End of Part One)

* * *

**So I will post part two around the same time next week. I haven't given up on my other fics, I'm just fighting writers block and nothing beats brain permafrost like random one-shots. For updates on the status of SCM check my profile page.**

**Reviews aren't necessary but are definitely appreciated. I do a happy dance for every single review I recieve:)  
**

**Till next time!  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**


	2. Bad Publicity Part II

**Bad Publicity **

**Part Two**

Over the next few months Link tolerated the public appearances and 'dates' with Malon, although that didn't mean he'd forgotten the lovely brunette almost always by her side.

His popularity was way up, Sheik had said triumphantly; apparently fans liked him better when he was in a relationship. Why that was he had no idea and truthfully he didn't care. That was not to say that he didn't care about his fans, of course, since nothing could be further from the truth. After all, if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be able to do what he loved everyday and get paid for it. Link supposed what it all boiled down to was that he wanted to be appreciated on the merits of his music alone. That, Sheik had informed him, simply didn't happen in the music industry.

It was quite clear to him by now that he had fallen for Zelda - and _hard. _For a guy that didn't like to bother with relationships- he was more attached to his drum kit than any past girlfriend- he was taking this breakthrough quite well. In fact, he practically reveled in the understanding that he'd found what he considered a perfect match in the pretty agent. It was a novel feeling and very useful to his creative process; he'd composed three new songs thus far.

In all honesty, Link _did _understand why a relationship between the two of them wouldn't be feasible at the moment, but that didn't mean he couldn't still get to know her if he was discreet, right? He stole many a glance in her direction, exalting inwardly when he caught her looking back at him; still sent her flowers and did other things just to let her know he was interested in her but also respecting the arrangement with Malon for the time being.

All his good intentions went flying out the window, however, one warm summer evening when Malon nonchalantly mentioned that Zelda would not be accompanying them on their outing because she had a date herself -with Vaati Minish.

What the hell?

"Do you know where they're going?" Link asked, unrepentant even when she glared at him for asking.

"No I don't I'm afraid, but I _do_ know that she's crazy about him." The redheaded singer replied. "She talks about him all the time. Vaati this and Vaati that... drives me crazy!"

"I see."

Idly he wondered if Malon was exaggerating. In all the times that he'd spent around Zelda he'd never overheard her saying anything about Vaati Minish, not even once... and he'd eavesdropped in on a crap load of conversations between her and Sheik when he was supposed to be talking with Malon so that was really saying something. But what would Miss Lonlo have to gain from making him think Zelda was taken? Link knew she was rather annoyed that he'd rejected her not so subtle advances, but did that mean she'd object to him taking an interest in Zelda? The more he considered that possibly, the more Link believed she would.

"I don't know what you see in her." Malon said. He looked up at her in surprise, not expecting that comment.

"I don't see why you even care about who Zelda dates. You have enough admirers lining up to last a lifetime. Excuse me a second."

Without further ado he rose from the table and strode off, thoroughly annoyed that Malon would try to discredit Zelda in such a way. Still, there was the more pressing matter of _his_ girl who was currently with Vaati Minish. Link racked his brain trying to figure out where they would go, but there were so many restaurants in Castle City that it would be impossible to call each one to inquire. He needed back up. Apparently Zelda had turned him into a glutton for punishment; even as he dialed the number of Sheik's secretary and assistant, Saria Green, he knew that when his agent found out he would drop kick him into next century.

"This is Saria." She'd picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Saria, it's Link. How are you?"

"Oh good evening Mr Hylia! Is everything okay with Mr Sombra?" This was Miss Green's way of politely asking: What the hell do you want?

"Everything's fine with Sheik." Link replied. "This is personal actually. Remember after I didn't mention the 'Great Scheduling Mishap of 2010' to Sheik you said you owed me one? I'm calling in that favor now."

There was a pause, a sigh, and then a begrudging reply.

"Alright, I'm listening..."

"I need you to check around the city tonight for restaurant reservations under Vaati Minish."

"Alright. I'll get back to you."

"You're the best!"

... and she'd already hung up on him.

Upon his return to the table Link found it beyond difficult to focus on his 'date' with Miss Lonlo. Usually she was a master of one sided conversations and not much was required of him but an occasional nod, but tonight Malon was in rare form, practically interrogating him about his relationship with her agent. Hoping to spare Zelda some grief, Link told Malon that he liked Zelda but he wasn't sure of her feelings toward him. He certainly intended to find out though.

Malon seemed really pissed when they parted ways but Link didn't think anything of it. The two of them didn't have anything in common and he didn't understand why she was so torn up over him being interested in Zelda. He suspected it had bruised her ego. As soon as he was a safe distance from where they parted, Link checked his messages.

"Hello Mr Hylia. This is Saria Green calling about the reservations you were looking for. Vaati Minish has a seven o'clock dinner reservation for two at the Talisman Restaurant on Tenth and Main."

Link furrowed his brow, wondering why Mr Minish would choose that place, which was more like a lounge than a place to take a date. A lot of people held small business meetings there and the like. Nevertheless he was very grateful for Saria's help; he should send her a Target Gift card or something.

It was around eight when he handed his keys to the valet outside Talisman and crossed the sidewalk to peer through the front windows. After a moment of searching he located Zelda and Vaati Minish who were sitting at a table near the bar and appeared to be deep in conversation.

They certainly didn't look like they were on a date, Link thought. Zelda was dressed in her normal professional attire and their body language was completely professional. He'd imagined them at some fancy french restaurant at a dark table in the back, cuddling and speaking in hushed tones...

Perhaps he'd just go in and get a drink. It wasn't spying or snooping, he reasoned. It was just to make sure that purple-haired weirdo didn't take advantage of her.

Casually making his way toward the bar, Link allowed his gaze to wander towards Zelda's table. It was inevitable for her to see him; the very second their gazes locked, the normally cool and collected professional literally squeaked in surprise, nearly falling out of her chair.

Well that was smooth, Link thought with a smirk.

"Link Hylia?" Vaati Minish asked, smiling like a snake. "What a surprise to see you here."

Link did not like the look Vaati was giving him currently. His blood red eyes sparkled with amusement and Link was about to give a mildly sarcastic reply when Zelda interrupted him.

"Pardon me, Mr Minish." the brunette apologized, taking the napkin from her lap and setting it on the table as she stood. "I just need to have a word with Mr. Hylia."

"Of course, Miss Harkinian." answered the still smiling business mogul.

Miss Harkinian, Link wondered even as Zelda was grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away.

"Actually I was headed toward the bar-"

"Headed to the bar my ass!" he heard her mutter.

"Language..." he tsked.

Once they'd put some distance between them and Mr Minish, Zelda whirled around looking furious, her hands fisted on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded, her voice an angry whisper but her eyes were practically blazing fire.

"I could ask you the same question." Link replied with narrowed eyes, remembering that he still had investigating to do.

This was obviously not what Zelda had expected him to say; she immediately looked puzzled.

"Last time I checked I didn't need to ask your permission before going on a job interview." she said dryly.

"Oh." Link replied as the dots connected in his mind. Now everything made sense, the dinner, the venue, and their professional demeanor toward one another; Zelda must be moving up in the world.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" she asked expectantly.

Link was caught red-handed.

"Malon told me you went on a date with Vaati Minish tonight." he mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

She sighed wearily.

"And what if it was a date, Link? Then you just come running in like gangbusters?"

"You know I like you Zelda, and I'm pretty sure you like me too, so why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

"Listen," she said, her eyes beseeching. "I've thought about this more than you know but I went through a lot of trouble to get this interview tonight, so could we talk later or something?"

"Drop by my place after this." Link replied. "Please?"

Zelda seemed reluctant, but after glancing over her shoulder at Mr Minish who was currently checking his watch, she agreed to the plan.

And so it was a little before ten when Zelda showed up at his apartment.

"You okay?" Link asked as he stepped aside to let her in. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a really busy day." the brunette replied with a sigh.

He suggested they sit in the living room and he noticed the wistfulness clouding her cornflower eyes when she glanced at the piano.

"I have a lot of good memories from that night." he said softly and she smiled.

"Me too."

"I always knew there was something special about you," Link told her as she sat at the opposite end of the sofa. "ever since the first time we met."

"At the Four Seasons."

"Yeah."

A few moments passed where they merely gazed at eachother, Link's expression hopeful and Zelda's weary.

"I used to enjoy my job," she finally said. "and then you came along."

"Excuse me?" Link was a little disappointed at this development. "What did I do?"

"This whole situation has turned Malon against me." Zelda said matter of fact. "We used to get along great but since she's started dating you she's beginning to hate me or something! " she shot him an angry look. "You aren't exactly subtle you know."

"I resent that. Most of the time if I did something nice for you I'd do a little something for her as well."

She gave him a flat look.

"Link, the last time you sent me flowers I received two dozen lilies whereas Malon got a tiny bouquet of these weird colored carnations. She was furious!"

"Well-"

Zelda wasn't finished, cutting him off right away.

"And the last time you sent me chocolates, I got a huge heart shaped container of truffles and Malon got a little box of mixed nuts. I thought she was going to implode for goddesses sakes! And the worst part is, not only have I had to deal with her bad moods, but she's been giving me hell for the last few months!"

Link felt terrible, having been completely unaware of the problems he'd inadvertently caused.

"I guess when I really want something or someone I see everything with blinders on." he replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Zelda."

"I'm not mad at you per se," she sighed. "I'm more so frustrated with the situation."

Link thought deeply for a moment about all the stress she'd been under lately.

"No wonder you've been job hunting." he muttered.

Zelda snorted humorlessly.

"Well, you can end this all right now." Link said. "I have feelings for you, Zelda, but if you don't feel the same way I'll leave you alone-"

"It's not _about_ how I feel!" she answered, her expression pained. "I've liked you for a long time, too Link. That's why I tried so hard to keep my distance."

"Really?" he breathed, moving nearer to her.

"Yes, Link. Ever since the first day we spent time together and you told me that stupid drink/personality theory..."

"Which is quite accurate.." He reminded her.

"And you're so damn charming and funny." Zelda continued wistfully.

"Why thank you." he said in a deeper tone, making her laugh softly.

"I feel the same way about you, Zelda. So why can't we give us a chance?" Link was close to pleading with her.

"Because I need a good recommendation from Malon to get another job." she answered truthfully. "In this business, trust is priceless. An agent's reputation is their most valuable asset. Do you know what it would do to my career if Malon thought I was betraying her? She genuinely likes you, Link."

Suddenly everything made sense to him, and Link felt like a complete idiot for pressuring her all this time. He seemed to feel like an idiot a lot these days.

"I'm so sorry for making things hard for you, but I won't... I can't apologize for liking you." he finally said, taking her hand. "I've never met anyone like you, Zelda."

"You barely know me." she protested; at the moment she seemed to be searching his eyes for something.

"That's where you're wrong," Link said. "I've had a lot of time to observe you, you know..."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or slightly creeped out." the brunette remarked, humor in her eyes.

Link chuckled.

"I haven't been stalking you or anything, but you can learn a lot about a person when you pay attention."

"Oh really?"

"Really, really."

"So what, pray tell have you learned about me?" Link's eyes were drawn to the peek of sun-kissed ankles as she crossed her slack-clad legs. At the sound of her clearing her throat, however, he quickly looked back to her face. She was regarding him with a raised eyebrow.

"Focus, Link." she said dryly.

"I learned that you love jazz and you play a whole mess of instruments." Link recovered quickly. "I learned that you are indeed a control freak and you're great at your job. I learned that you have two laughs: a business-like laugh that's low key and generic and a real laugh that's really loud, almost like a cackle."

"I do not cackle!" Zelda exclaimed, looking mortified.

"I didn't say you did!" Link retorted with a grin. "I said _kind of like; _I would have said so if I thought you were a cackler. And don't interrupt me!"

Zelda huffed but kept quiet, folding her arms beneath her chest.

"You don't wear perfume, but your body wash smells like berries and I'm pretty sure you use a shampoo that smells like berries too, because you can't stand when the scents don't match." Link fondly remembered the whiffs of her scent he would catch whenever she was near.

"I bet you match your detergent scent with the fabric softener too, don't you?" he watched her get flustered but didn't wait for a reply. "I know you're sort of a clean freak and you always have to be organized. You love animals, especially dogs. You have a strange penchant for pantsuits-"

"They're professional!" she squeaked, making him chuckle.

And she rocked said pantsuits, Link thought. Especially when they hugged her delicious heart-shaped ass like a second skin, he added mentally.

"You don't like being the center of attention, not because it makes you uncomfortable but because you like to supervise. You like to be the one pulling the strings behind the scenes because you enjoy being in charge and you're very good at it as well."

"You're fiercely protective of the people you care about. That's one of the things I admire most about you." Link tilted his head thoughtfully. "It genuinely bothers you that Malon is upset with you- not just because of the difficulty it creates- but because you care about her and her feelings. I get it. You might think that I don't understand, but I do. I really do."

The look in her eyes told Link that everything he'd said was true.

"So here's what I think we should do. You get the job with Mr Minish and then let me take you out to dinner."

"Well..."

"Comon Zelda... we make beautiful music together..." Link knew the line was cheesy but it made her smile. At length she finally responded.

"Alright, Link. I'll go out with you." Zelda said. "But it can't be until you and Malon are officially broken up."

Link sprung to his feet and whooped loudly, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet.

"You've made me a very happy guy, Zelda."

The brunette stood and smiled.

"I'm happy too." she replied softly, a lovely blush on her cheeks. They were pink like her lips. Her lips which were soft and supple; he wanted desperately to kiss her...

"What the hell?!" Link distantly heard her saying, and when he came back to himself she was clutching his arms to keep him from embracing her; he'd subconsciously leaned forward in hopes of a kiss.

"I said after you and Malon are officially broken up!" she exclaimed.

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry about that..." Link replied awkwardly.

* * *

And so, Link and Zelda came to agreement that was good for both of them. Or at least at the time Link thought it was. The next morning, however, he learned how wrong he was.

Link was sitting on the couch working on his next song; it was about a beautiful brunette girl with soft blue eyes. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door opening and then slamming shut. Since Sheik was the only person who had his key, he was able to discern that it was him and he was really pissed about something.

True to his predictions, Sheik strode into the living room glaring at him, and if looks could kill... well Link was happy they couldn't.

"Morning." Link grinned, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble.

"Have you seen the morning paper?" Sheik asked, throwing his copy of the Castle City Times onto Link's coffee table.

Link set aside his guitar and picked it up, the smile leaving his face when he saw the page six headline accompanied by a set of two photos. One of Zelda leaving his apartment building presumably last night, and the other of Malon in tears.

_**Hylia's Other Woman; Lonlo says "I feel so betrayed"**_

_**Is it Splitsville for Hyrule's it-couple? It certainly looks that way and a double betrayal adds insult to injury when revealing photos identify Miss Lonlo's own agent and friend, Zelda Harkinian to be the "other woman".**_

_**Singer/songwriter Link Hylia and Hyrule's sweetheart, Popstar Malon Lonlo made their first public appearance as a couple earlier this year at Termina's Video Music Awards. The two have been inseparable ever since, frequently spotted at some of Castle City's trendiest establishments- with both their agents in tow.**_

"_**This woman was Malon's best friend and confidant," an insider told us. "That makes this situation twice as heartbreaking for the superstar."**_

Before he could continue reading, the tv caught his attention.

"Oh Goddesses..." Link muttered when he realized they were discussing the situation on the popular daytime talkshow, The Perspective.

"I mean who would think anything of the agent going out to coffee with her and her boyfriend?" one woman was saying as the others at the table nodded in agreement, clutching their coffee mugs. "Then come to find out she's been sleeping with the guy?"

"Girl let me tell you something..." chimed in a boisterous Zora woman. "If I find out my man's been cheatin' on me with the help, I'd fire that woman before she can even slip her panties back on!"

The audience's raucous laughter blared through the tv speakers.

"But when you think about it, is it really the woman's fault? In this society we're always blaming the other woman, but really is it not the man who is truly to blame?" Another woman at the table asked.

"Oh believe me, he'd get his." the Zora replied. "I just couldn't mention his punishment on television."

The laughter of the audience was cut off as Sheik changed the channel.

"Have you seen the pictures of that girl?" a flamboyant gossip columnist was asking on another station. Zelda's picture came up on the screen as he continued. "Would he really cheat on _Malon Lonlo _with that? There isn't even a comparison! Malon Lonlo who was voted Hyrule's most beautiful woman three years in a row? Hell, even I wouldn't cheat on her!"

"And the icing on the cake..." Sheik droned, showing Link the email Saria just sent him. It was the cover of Them Weekly magazine and one of the captions read: Homewrecker Harkinian.

Nice.

Link's mind was reeling.

"But nothing happened last night!" he exclaimed. "We were only talking!"

"It doesn't matter." Sheik replied, feeling dead on his feet. He dropped to the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. He didn't want to even _begin_ to think about all the phone calls he needed to make to begin the damage control. This was a bigger blow to Link's image than he was prepared for. No one liked a cheater.

"I can't believe this is happening." Link muttered before grabbing his phone. "I have to talk to Zelda."

"Good luck trying to contact her." Sheik said. "Her phone is off."

Link still tried to call her but it went straight to her voicemail which was already full.

"Damn it."

"You do realize that my cousin lost her job, right?" Sheik asked. "But you're finally free of Malon, so I guess I you're content either way, right?"

"You know I'm not." Link replied, not at all amused by Sheik's sarcasm.

This was insane. Photographers didn't randomly wait outside his building in the middle of night; someone had tipped them off that Zelda was at his apartment and he had a sneaking suspicion as to who that someone was.

"I think Malon set us up." he told Sheik. "I saw her last night and she knew I was going to talk to Zelda afterwards... at least I think she suspected it."

"Woah woah woah... so you think that Malon herself tipped off the press?"

"It looks that way."

Since he couldn't contact Zelda on the phone, Link went to grab his jacket. He was determined to see her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he heard Sheik ask as he grabbed his keys.

"To Zelda's apartment." he replied.

"Uh, no you're not."

"Sheik I don't have time for this."

A very firm hand on his shoulder stopped Link from heading out the door. He whirled around in annoyance.

"WHAT?"

"You're not going anywhere without me." Sheik said. "The building is surrounded by paparazzi."

"Okay whatever, but we have to go now." Link replied distractedly.

"A word of advice, from now on "no comment" is your catchphrase." With that said, they were off.

* * *

Zelda's apartment was locked and no one answered the door when they knocked.

"Don't you have a key or something?"

"I do but I can't just let us in, Link. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Well then just _you_ go in."

Sheik glared at him but complied, probably not seeing the point in arguing. Link waited outside the door, trying to peer as far inside the apartment as possible. A few minutes later Sheik returned, his face solemn.

"She doesn't want to see you." he said.

"Well that's too bad 'cause I want to see her." Link muttered, pushing past his agent and stalking into the apartment. The kitchen was dark, although a great deal of junk food was scattered on the counter top along with a bottle of wine. The living room had boxes laying about; she'd obviously already started packing. Link figured she was in her bedroom and he knocked before calling her name.

"Go away you big idiot!" she hollered from within. Oh yeah she was pissed off.

"Can't we talk about this?"

Her approaching footsteps- more like foot stomps- had him stepping back. The door flung open and Link couldn't help it... he cringed.

Zelda was in her bathrobe, her hair a mess, her eyes red and swollen undoubtedly from crying, she was gritting her teeth, her hands were fisted and she was shaking like a leaf.

"I'M GOING TO PUMMEL YOU HYLIA!" she shouted. (Overhearing from where he stood in the kitchen, Sheik smiled for the first time that morning) Link turned tail and retreated with Zelda in hot pursuit. He didn't get far; she threw her arms around his waist and let herself drop, the sudden deadweight immediately bringing him to the floor.

"Now let's be reasonable..." Link said nervously as she stood and towered over him, looking like a vengeful angel. He held his palms toward her in a placating gesture, smiling as best he could. "There's already so much violence in the world Zelda. Give peace a chance..."

Zelda did not look amused.

"I'm so angry with you, I can barely see straight!" She exclaimed. "Nayru knows I tried to prevent this from happening. Do you remember what I said to you that night at the Benefit? I said that the whole Malon situation was first and foremost about business and that it was inappropriate for you and I to be spending one on one time together! Next thing I know you're following me to job interviews! You just keep pushing, pushing, pushing til you get what you want! You never listen, Link! So now look where we are! I'm unemployed and you're Hyrule's biggest player!"

"Zelda please, hear me out..." Link tried.

"NO! I'm done hearing you out! Every time I listen to you I end up in hot water!"

That one hurt, and Link stopped trying to get a word in.

"You know what else, at first I was mad at Malon but now I realize she was completely within her rights to fire me with everything that's gone on." Now she was just ranting. "In fact, if I were Malon I would have fired me a long time ago!"

Before Link could beg to differ, Zelda's whole demeanor changed from anger to sadness and he watched as she seemed to deflate, her eyes filling with tears. She turned and fell on the sofa, burying her face in a pillow and completely breaking down in tears.

He hurried to her side, his concern for her completely outweighing his sense of self-preservation. Link's hand gently rubbed her back as her shoulders racked with sobs. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart. After what seemed like an eternity she gradually stopped crying until only the occasional hiccup and sniffle could be heard.

"It could have been okay if I'd gotten the job for Mr Minish, but his new assistant called this morning to let me know I didn't." Zelda said. "It's safe to say that with my reputation I'll be job hunting for a long time. My career is over..." Another round of tears began.

"You don't know that." Link reasoned. "It's just hard right now because of the tabloids but everything will calm down. It always does."

"That's all well and fine, but in the meantime there's no way I can afford this apartment with just my savings." she sniffled.

"Move in with me." Link said without thinking.

Zelda gave him a look in response; one that threatened bodily harm as a punishment for any other stupid ideas.

"Can't you move in with Sheik?" Link suggested.

"No." she shook her head. "He offered but I just can't stay in the city. The paparazzi and everything is too much. I'm going home to Kakariko for a while."

Link's heart went into his throat. She was leaving?

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know." she replied, not looking at him but rather past him straight out the window. "Maybe never."

Link felt like the entire world was crumbling around him, but what could he say? He understood why she had to go, but he felt awful all the same.

"I'm so sorry Zelda." he managed to say and she did look at him then, a wan smile on her face. "You're right. This is all my fault."

Zelda sighed shaking her head.

"No Link, it's not. That was just the anger talking. I never should have blamed you. The truth is, this is a risk everyone takes when they get involved in the entertainment industry."

Zelda left the very next day, having hired a moving company to come for her belongings as soon as possible. Link knew she was leaving but he had no idea it would be so soon. The media frenzy was driving him insane and he found himself wishing he could have left with her. He was helpless as her name was dragged through the mud. Despite the pubic statement he had issued about the situation, explaining that he and Zelda were just friends, the media wove their own tales. Link became the cheating playboy and Malon the heartbroken victim. Zelda got the shortest end of the stick: the gold-digging homewrecker.

Weeks passed and Link found himself slipping into a depression. Zelda changed her phone number and told Sheik not to give it to him. For once, Link didn't bother complain. He remembered what she'd said about him pushing and he didn't want to force his way into her life again if she didn't want him.

He hated how everything seemed to remind him of her, and as good as it was for his creativity, he'd rather have Zelda with him than all the music in the world. Unfortunately, Link realized that as good as Zelda was for him, he seemed to be bad for her. Maybe she was better off without him.

* * *

Six months later...

Link watched the snow fall outside the car window as the limo traversed the traffic filled streets of Media City. He used to love the snow, he used to love a lot of things...

"Are you listening to me?" Sheik asked.

"No."

"Link this is important. I know you aren't thrilled about the whole personal assistant thing, but it would really help me out to have another person to plan with and who can keep you organized. With the tour coming up we're gonna need it, and keep in mind that this person is going to be around all the time so it would be in your best interests to pay attention during the interview."

"Uh-huh." Link muttered.

"I know you're still down about Zelda," Sheik said, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Link regarded him wearily. "but you have to get yourself together, Link. You can fool the press and media with your phony smiles, but you can't fool me. I know you're hurting."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sheik. I'm trying, it just... it just takes time I guess." Link grumbled, turning to face out the window once again.

* * *

"We're going to interview one of the applicants and then you'll be off the hook for the rest of the night." Sheik told him this as they were in the elevator in Link's building.

"We're doing the interview at my place?"

"I think that's the best idea, and the applicants have all had background checks to screen out the crazies. Only the best of the best."

Link nodded, resigned to the fact that his day wasn't over yet. He just wanted to get this interview over with so he could go to bed.

As he fumbled with his keys outside his door, he heard the piano being played within the penthouse. He paused, a little miffed that someone was touching his baby without permission. Then he recognized the beginnings of the song itself... it was straight from his memories.

Link turned to Sheik his eyes wide, and Sheik simply smiled. Feeling hopeful for the first time in months he hurried to unlock the door. Link strode through the dark kitchen and down the hall, the piano getting louder and louder. And then the singing began, and Link could've sworn his heart stopped beating.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me... Where troubles melt like lemon drops high above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me..."

Zelda sat at the piano just like they had that night, and Link couldn't believe his eyes. She was really here...

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly..." she met his eyes as he rounded on the piano and he could see she was crying. "Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I..." Their eyes were locked as she played the outro and Link couldn't help the huge grin that took over his face. Quickly he slid beside her on the bench and enveloped her with his embrace, never wanting to let go.

"I can't believe you're really here..." he whispered into her hair and he felt her smile against his neck.

"Actually I'm here for the job interview."

Link pulled back to see if she was joking. Zelda was smiling tenderly.

"I'm still unemployed you know. Can't mooch off my Aunt Impa forever..." she paused and bit her lip, looking nervous. " I thought about you every day I was gone...Can you ever forgive me for leaving the way I did?"

"That depends..." Link said, his face serious. "Can you forgive me for being an idiot?"

"You know I can."

Link grinned lopsidedly and replied.

"Then that settles it. You're hired."

* * *

_**Reviews = Crack for writers**_


End file.
